gamingcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Obsidian
I'm a huge minecraft player, exploring texture packs, expirimenting with mobs, redstone, a lot of things, not to get anyone confused. But one that stood out from the rest was using mods, not cheating ones, but add ons, of course, things that change your expirience. Exploring them was always a blast, almost unlimited possibillities. But one of my favorites, the creepypasta mod, added suspense. Something that isnt found as often as other things in minecraft. Due to this I've been looking through a lot of mods related to it. Little did I know, something terrifying was about to happen. It was almost midnight...I had been going on servers left and right, but ever since the update to 1.6, there have been very few servers up. I hadnt seen any decent servers anyway. So, out of boredom I searched 'creepypasta mods' on google, I saw nothing new until scrolling for at least what seemed to be 20 minutes. The blue words printed 'Obsidian Mod'. I thought to myself "Thats odd, Obsidian is a type of block, why would they need a mod for it?". Ignoring this, I clicked on the text, leading to the page, clicking the download icon, it asked "Are you sure you want to do that?". Clicking yes, the download began, didnt take long at all. After setting it up, I opened Minecraft 1.6, but something was off, instead of the usual 'Minecraft' icon, it was appearing to say 'OBSIDIAN' in bold print. As if it was a texture pack. The backround was unusual as well, instead of the birds eye view of a generated world, it was a picture of the nether with its native mobs laying on the ground, appearing to be slaughtered. Loading a newly created world, I spawned in the end, there was a book in my inventory. I right clicked, opening the book, it said in bold print "Will...you play with me? Everyone else left...". I narrowed my eyes as I closed the book, and looked around. I jumped as I noticed there was a mob behind me, but not even close to native mob to the end. It looked simmilar to an Enderman, except he had blue eyes, blue hair, and appeared to be wearing a backward hat, not only that, but he appeared to be passive. There was a laugh in the backround, another book appeared in my inventory, this time saying "I am Obsidian, will you play tag with me..?" Again, in bold text. I followed the mob as he pranced around the terrain. When I hit him, he stopped, and looked at me, yet another book appeared in my inventory. "This is fun....I'm it." It read, in you guessed it, bold text. He hit me, and it returned to the menu, this was odd considering I didnt die, exit, or anything, really, probably just a bug. I went to the world load menu, about to click the game, but I noticed, the title changed. It said "2 Lives". This was incredibly confusing, but I proceeded and loaded the world. Another book, this time saying "You're back already? You must really want to play again." This began to grow annoying as I repeated the sequence. It went back to the menu again, this time, instead of the nether, it was the figure, Obsidian, standing on a cliffside, alone, looking at the stormy sky. This time, the title was "1 Life, Make it count." I was disturbed to see the game was changing its own title. This time, loading it, rather than spawning in the End, I was in a swamp biome, night, but the sky was odd, purple, with a very bright, yellow moon. Obsidian was standing on a cliff, I had another book, this time..saying "I dont want to play anymore." after closing the book, Obsidian was exactly in front of me, he screamed, and I was back at the menu, minecraft crashed, with the report saying "I win." (This is my first creepypasta, please give positive feedback, if theres a mistake, or problem, please notify me nicely.) Category:Creepypasta Category:Computer/Internet Category:Minecraft Category:Original pasta Category:Video Games